the Travels of Zara river-run
by nafara
Summary: a young dark elf and her travels across the lands
1. Chapter 1

Nafara hi um I just wanted to make this all of a suddenly and any advice would be helpful.  
WARNING im going to be shoving a lot of information in the beginning

* * *

"I've got to keep going." she thought as she grab her side to try to stop the bleeding again and stops running and leans on a huge black panther at the edge of a cliff overlooking an ocean "I can't let those bastards catch us if they do... I will die... and she will become a sacrifice for that BITCH and I can't let that happen." she thought grimly the panther shrinks down into a small cat she grabs the cat and jumps of the cliff then thinks 'Wait! I'm getting ahead of myself lets start at the beginning of this story where all of this Fucking Shit started, oh yeah And I better introduce myself first. she thought angrily and cheerfully as she was falling.

Her face changes to a drill Sargent like persona then yells in her head 'Alright dust mites Listen up my name is Zara  
I'm a dark elf female with blue eyes. I'm 3 Feet 11, I look like I'm 14, I am bipolar." she says happily "Oh... and I'm an Assassin she states

'my panther is pretty cool (face becomes loving and smiles) she's was born from a dire tiger and a spectral panther or so she told me also meaning she can use both their abilities her names Black Hart (kisses her hand and blows) she's 4 Feet high and 5 feet long including her tail and she can also change herself to fit the enviroment for instance on snowy mountain she becomes white.  
And can change her size but can only become smaller she can become as small as a tiger cub and back  
And can transform into me (bends over depressed) I don't really know where she gets that from.

(evil grin) 'My weapons are my Throwing daggers and swords a long sword and a short sword with a sash on it that I can use to attack enemies that are out of my reach around 10 feet away I also can use a bit of magic like feather fall I should use that.(uses feather fall)

'And what im wearing is leather armor with green leggings and bandages around my waist a brown cloak and a pair of boots and an emerald with a blue streak thru it necklace under my armor and two black gloves and a pouch on my right hip.

Black Hart has a green bandanna around her neck and (becomes bored)

the languages I know are common, elven, dragon, deep speech, animal, and sign languages (smile becomes cheerful morbid) I like Black Hart, poisons, apples, my swords (becomes sad) my teacher... his name was Houndaer, (shakes her head) an-anyways I dislike spicy food and (face fills with Hate) I hate the spider queen. and prophecies and there's a reason that I hate prophecies (sigh) it all began on the day I was born she thinks

**Flashback**

long ago in a manor that's name has been lost to time we hear a womans screams.

"One... two... three... push! alright she's out!" Nurse says  
"Madam Alia what will her name be?  
"Zara... her name will be Zara." Alia says  
"b-but madam that name is from..." nurse says  
"I KNOW WHERE THE NAME IS FROM HER NAME WILL BE Zara AND THAT IS FINAL" she yells  
As she said that she hears explosions go off  
"Shit we are being attacked now of all times?"  
"Let out the cannon fetter now"  
"Yes madam Alia"  
"And put my dauter in the place behind the secret compartment"  
"Yes madam Alia"  
**End flashback**

Zara "Thing is I even though I was just born I still remembered what happened" she thought as she hit the water

* * *

END CHAPTER Nafara yes I know this is short sorry and any who reads this can you let me know what you think of this story so far  
690 words


	2. Chapter 2

Na-fa-ra "Hi im back and let's get this chapter done

Flash back

(one day later )  
Where we are was a massacre had took place there is rubble littering the floor and 1 of the stone walls have fallen down

Random Enemy Dark Elf 1 "I think we got them all... hey did you kill her daughters."

Random Enemy Dark Elf 2 "I thought you got them!."  
REDE1 (Random Enemy dark elf 1) "wait what was that noise?"  
REDE2 "Its coming from that wall! They both elf run over to the wall and find a secret compartment with a young woman inside  
REDE1 "Aha! lookie here there's corpse here or soon to be a corpse." after killing the woman the 2 walk away and as they leave the woman falls into a wall and hits a switch and the wall behind her moves and revels a baby Girl with blue eyes she then laughs softly and says "Hello Zara your safe now there not coming back... [hisses in pain] darn it! looks like I wont be able to take care of you little sister please avenge us against the spider queen. and after she's done talking she dies a tiger walks up calling for her cubs and the baby girl mimics the calls back so the tiger curls up beside the baby and takes care over her for 50 (she looks like she's 5 now) years when a young dark elf male walks though the ruin and finds her his name is Houndaer "well what do we have here a girl with blue eyes and a tiger well I've always wanted to train some one hmm I'll need to teach you language math the basics, if your unable to understand me is proof that you are probably the daughter of the madam that lived here I had heard that she named her daughter Zara so that's what I'll call you Zara"

Flash back time-skip

And 50 years later (looks like she's 10) we find two people sparing and the smaller one kicks the taller ones right foot and tries to sweep his legs he doges and then she leaps and grabs his foot and pulls making him fall down and hit the nearby wall and get knocked out " Ha I finally win teacher!" and sits down

two hours later he wakes up ans says " huh that hurts congrats you have won this time little student." "yeah I know teacher..." and as she said that an arrow flew thew the air and hit Houndaer in the Heart "TEACHER!" She spins around and cuts another arrow that was flying for her and pulls out a throwing dagger and throws it hitting the male dark elf in the balls cutting them off "HIIIIIIII" he screams holding down there the other one winces and shoots another arrow wich hits Zara in her right shoulder but it only grazed her Zara pulls out her bow nooks an arrow but the other one cut her bow in half "damn it! missed." Zara unsheathed her long sword and sliced at the dark elf and cut of her leg "MOTHERFUCKER YOU CUT THE BOW HOUNDAER FOUND FOR ME!"she yells enraged and cuts off the attackers head the other one was about to shoot but found a tiger biting his dick off "NNEEEEEHH" he cried Zara looks at him and blinks twice "really Neh? [sweat drop] "ooooh ok Black-heart." then the tiger went for the kill and tore out his throat

then Zara searches the bodies' hmm lets see here aha! a bounty note! for HOUNDAER! and the ones he's meeting with!? shit [sigh] great.. just.. great.. wait a second... Houndaer!. runs over to him Houndaer "hey little student looks like I wont make it this time I heard you say that there was a bounty on my head so when I die take my head to them.'  
"Yes teacher... after all you taught me to not deny the truth like how your dying and how I should know that I can't save you and I shouldnt blame my self but I will any way." " [he sighs] yeah I did didn't I good-bye Zara." [closes eyes and smiles] and dies "good-bye teacher..." a tear slides down her face "Alright no more tears." she then cuts his head off and puts it in a sack and cut off the other heads then she burns all the body's and takes houndaers bow "well black heart... it's just you and me again, let's go." takes out the note hmm its at the Opel clan house well we should get going." and gets on black-hearts back

3 hours later we come to a very expensive huge manor Zara walks up to the guard and says take me to the madam I have houndaers head and I know she wants it. the guards eyes open wide with shock and realisation ' holly shit this little girl killed houndaer the bloodhound! "y-yes miss ill take you there now! walks inside and sooner of later arrives at the madams chambers he knocks "and says "Madam Lena a guest is here she claims to have killed houndaer the bloodhound..." "let her in guardsman I wish to speak to her." yes madam go inside miss." she walks into the room and shifts her eyes around the room and sees a huge statue of the spider Queen and a orc servant hidden behind the drapes by the window and that his weapons are a sword and shield there is white carpet on the floor and a couch chair and desk which madam lena sit behind "Come closer girl and sit [walks over and sits] now tell me your name." Zara thinks' teacher told me its forbidden for anyone to have the name Zara so I best give her a false name.' my name is scar madam lena what do you want me to do with the heads? "hmm orc take the heads see if it's really houndaer the bloodhound then give her reward. yes madam lena." Orc takes the bag and looks at the heads "madam lena it is as she said houndaer the blood hounds head is in here is your reward" as he is handing her the reward madam lena says " hmm so scar how did you kill houndaer he was the best swordsman in our city unlike menzoberranzan where they have a traitor who fled to the surface as the best and the one before him was sacrificed." Zara "a traitor? madam lena can you tell what his name is?" "I think it was drizzit do-urden why do you wish to know? Zara thinks ' hmm maybe later I can join him if he is different like me.' answers lena "I was thinking of mayhaps hunting him maybe he can give me a challenge like houndaer."  
'I cant belive I just said that I may hunt him oh well...'  
Lena "hm I need proof that you killed him so [snaps fingers] orc try to kill her." Zara "very well." stands up and they draws their swords and shield the orc charges at zara who then rolls inbetween the orcs legs and turns around and throws her short sword holding on to the sash the sword wraps around the orcs neck and beheads the orc zara then grabs the flying head [claping] Lena "Scar wasn't it how would you like to be one of my assasins? 'hmm lets see id get a warm bed food and time to perpear to leave for the surface world I should take this.' "I would be hourerd to madam Lena.


End file.
